power_level_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Son Goku (Manga)
Description: Son Goku is a Saiyan (fictional extraterrestrial primate) and the main character of the popular Japanese comic book Dragon Ball by author Akira Toriyama. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Energy Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Telepathy, Power Enhancement, Rage Power, Teleportation, Flight, Resistance. Power Level: At first he is Wall Level (Can split a stone bigger than him. Can kill very large animals. His kamehameha can punch holes through cars and stone walls) and very high Building Level as an Oozaru (Destroyed Pilaf's Castle. Can shatter cannon-proof glass and 30cm of steel, which he couldn't normally); possibly Small Building Level during the 21st Tenkaichi Budokai (Much superior to Krillin. Broke Giran's gum which he couldn't before. Fought and defeated Nam. Destroyed a gigantic stone wall with a relaxed strike) and possibly City Level the second time he became an Oozaru (He should be around this level by scaling. The damage he caused was comparable to damage by hurricane); Building Level while fighting the Red Ribbon Army (Stronger than General Blue); City Block Level after training with Karin (Easily defeated Tao Pai Pai); much higher during the 22nd Tenkaichi Budokai (He trained for three years); very high City Level after drinking the Ultra Divine Water ( Equal to Piccolo Daimao, and killed him in the end); Country Level during the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai (Stronger than Piccolo Jr); very low Planet Level as an adult years later (Still stronger than Piccolo, fought Radits, after training with Kaio was stronger than Nappa and defeated him) up to higher Planet Level with Kaioken (Matched, overpowered and defeated Vegeta); Planet Level (Easily defeated Reacoom and Butter) and higher with Kaioken (Overpowered Ginyu), later very low Star Level after power up ( Could fight a very relaxed Freeza. With Kaioken he could fight a more serious Freeza. His Genkidama injured serious Freeza. As a Super Saiyan he matched and defeated full power Freeza and punched him into planet Namek's core); after training he was higher Star Level as a Super Saiyan (He blocked Trunk's sword with a finger); after more training he became high Star Level as a Super Saiyan (He could fight and obliterate a relaxed Perfect Cell), Solar System Level as a Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3 (Stronger than Vegeta and the previous characters, and could fight Buu). Speed: Superhuman (Faster than various animals, and was measured by Muten Roshi to run 100 meters in 5 seconds) and later gained Supersonic combat speed (Could fight Nam, and moved this fast in their fight); later became Hypersonic+ (Faster than Tao Pai Pai, and continued training); later Massively Hypersonic+ (Dodged attacks from Piccolo Daimao, and continued training); as an adult became Slower than Light (Faster than Piccolo, then faster than first form Freeza, constantly got faster); then Speed of Light, Faster than Light and Faster than Light+ (Constantly trained and grew much faster exponentially). Lifting Strength: 10 Tonne Level (Can lift and throw a car) and 100 Tonne Level as an Oozaru (Much stronger than normally, can lift and throw a piece of a building); 1000 Tonne Class (After training could push a massive rock several meters tall, and could jump into the sky, comparable to other characters at the time and continued growing stronger) and possibly M Tonne Level as an Oozaru (By scaling); later much higher (Constantly grew exponentially stronger, though it wasn't shown to which extent). Punching Strength: Wall Level (Can punch a massive tree trunk into pieces, can kill very large animals with one strike, can overpower Yamucha and punch him into the ground) and very high Building Level as an Oozaru; Small Building Level and possibly City Level as an Oozaru; Building Level; City Block Level; much higher; very high City Level; Country Level; very low Planet Level and higher Planet Level with Kaioken; Planet Level and higher with Kaioken; very low Star Level; later higher Star Level and very high Star Level as a Super Saiyan and Solar System Level as a Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3. Durability: Wall Level (Can survive being punched through several pillars and is bulletproof towards small calibers) and very high Building Level as an Oozaru (Is bulletproof towards a minigun from a plane and survived it's missile); later Small Building Level (survived all of his enemies' attacks) and possibly City Level (Survived Muten Roshi's maximum power Kamehameha); later Building level; then City Block Level; then much higher; then very high City Level (Survived a city destroying explosion); then Country Level (Survived a country destroying explosion); then very low Planet Level (Survived fighting Radits. After training was unharmed by Nappa) and higher Planet Level with Kaioken (Survived fighting Vegeta); then Planet Level (Unharmed by Reacoom and Butter) and higher with Kaioken (Stronger than Ginyu); then very low Star Level (Survived fighting Freeza); then higher Star Level and very high Star Level as a Super Saiyan (Trunk's sword didn't even scratch him. Later, after training, survived a fight with a relaxed Perfect Cell) and Solar System Level as a Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3 (Stronger than Vegeta and earlier characters, survived a fight with Buu). Stamina: Superhuman (Can train for a very long time without rest. Can fight for hours while being tortured and with gruesome injuries. Can cover massive distances.) Range: Normal Melee Range, at first several meters with Kamehameha, then tens of meters with Kamehameha, then hundreds of meters with Kamehameha, then kilometers with Kamehameha, then hundreds of kilometers with Kamehameha, then Planetary with Kamehameha, then Stellar with energy blasts, then Interplanetary with energy blasts. Intelligence: Seemingly Below Average, however is extremely gifted when it comes to fighting. Weaknesses: Can be too naive or kind, his tail is a weak point, has normal weaknesses of any organism, can be easily outsmarted. Category:Dragon Ball Category:Manga